Playing God
by EndlesslyDreaming1
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SERIES 2. The Aftermath of "The Reichenbach Fall." Even the smartest of angels fall.
1. Chapter 1

Playing God.

_"I maybe on the side of the angels,but don't think for one second I am one of them."_

He couldn't quite believe his eyes,was he dreaming,was his eyes decieving him or was Sherlock Holmes a man,a friend he pressumed to be dead was standing in the doorway?

John Watson stood there silently for a moment and then blurted it out.

"You tosser,you absolute tosser,for months,months I mourned your death and then you do this?" _Miracles really do come true_,he thought to himself.

Sherlock stood upright removing his coat as he stood outside the front door of 221b Baker street his old home "are you going to let me in?"

This was so bloody typical of him, fake his own suicide and just reappear like nothing had happened, frustrated John Watson swung the door open freely just walking away to inform Mrs Hudson that he was infact alive.

"You've redecorated" he observed the cheap paint and the basic decor it certainly wasnt to his taste. "Bit bland isn't it,bit boring." he let out a small sigh.

John returned clearly unimpressed at the way he was acting, infact he was angry and happy to have him back "so thats it then, your not going to say anything?"

"about what?"

John folded his arms giving him a baffled expression" you died sherlock,do you remember,I had to watch as you-" he gritted his teeth looking down,not particularly wanting to relive it again. "Just tell me how,where you've been for the past 6 months."

Sherlock gave him that look, the yes I acknowledge your pain but refuse to show any back look " does it really matter, I'm here."he turned his attention to the door and frowned sensing someone coming,"it's not safe for me here,but I thought you should know."

John was about to speak up when Mrs Hudson came storming through the door.

Smacking him hard across the face she shrieked with rage"oh you stupid horrible man for putting us through that, how could you?" she became hysterical,hitting him again and then hugged him. "Don't you dare do that to us again,you hear me?"

Sherlock removed himself from his landlady and smiled the one little bit of emotion that he could share "I missed you too... I have to go,dont come looking for me."

John confused as usual went to go after him"whats going on?" he asked panicked.

"I'll explain soon,just do as I ask, please,can you do that?"

John simply nodded, he clearly wasn't happy about this,he had only just learnt that his friend was alive and now he was taking off again,but then that was typical Sherlock.

"oh that bloody man will be the death of me one day"she patted John on the shoulder "i'll go make us a cuppa"she dissapeared leaving John speechless in the hallway.

Sherlock holmes,consulting detective, or maybe that wasn't his true title anymore since he was accused of being a fraud strolled slowly down the street past the cafe,he put his coat on and tipped the collar up putting his head down,slipping his hands in his pockets making his way to a rather expensive looking car, he stopped looking up slightly as the tinted window came down.

"were you followed?" the voice a woman spoke.

Sherlock rubbed his lips,simply nodding "no,it's done he knows now, now shall we continue with business?"

She laughed mockinly "oh I can certainly imagine how that went,yes I think time for playing games is over Mr Holmes,ditch the pet and work for me remember if it wasnt for me you would be a nice rotting corpse in the ground, and where would the fun in that be?"

Sherlock cleared his throat looking around him, it certainly wasn't like him to be paranoid,but infact he was still under the illusion that he was being hunted. "I can assure you Ms Adler he can be very useful to us,besides,he deserves to know the truth."

"All in good time my dear,now get in,we have work to do."

...


	2. Chapter 2

Playing God-Chapter 2

WARNINGS: Sexual Content

_"its all true...everything they said about me, I invented Moriaty" "I'm a fake" "keep your eyes fixed on me,please will you do this for me" _

_"No..no...SHERLOCK" Johns screaming ringing in his ear,tossing his mobile aside,he stood on the edge of the rooftop about to jump to his death._

_Feeling himself fall had such heavy velocity,he suddenly felt a difference,he was waking up or someone was shaking him._

"Sherlock..wake up".

Sherlock shot up,panting heavily as he was awoken from a nightmare,feeling dizzy and disoriented he looked up at the person who shook him to life "Molly? What am I doing here?"

Molly smiled weakly"you were dreaming again,erm you sounded distressed."

Sherlock scoffed pulling himself up wrapping a sheet around him"it was nothing." clearly lying to her and himself,this was something that was obviously bothering him,but being him pushed it aside and temporarily deleted it from his hardrive. Walking away he didnt say another word.

Molly had learnt to just get used to Sherlock not talking,he had been like that ever since he moved in 6 months ago "erm okay then i'll just go make breakfast"she pulled herself up and headed down the stairs hearing the shower running.

10 or so minutes later Sherlock headed down the stairs in his infamous blue dressing gown that he had Molly fetch for him.

"I made pancakes,I made them the way you like them"she smiled innocently "ERM.. if you want anything else, just tell me"

Sherlock sat staring in space, clearly in his own little world, zoning out for a good 10 minutes"Can't,business as usual."

Molly pulled her hair back round her ear and smiled weakly "this is probably not my place,but that Irene Alder,shes not good for you Sherlock,all she brings is trouble and I know you think your invinsible and can handle it,but you are only human, an extraordinary human at that but,you've been through so much already, I couldnt bear to see you fall again."

"She saved my life, I owe her"he argued,quickly sending a text message,he quickly pulled himself back up and headed up the stairs to change into a new suit, returning again "heading out,dont wait up."

Calling for a taxi he raised his hand waiting on it stopping and got in to head to his destination making sure to keep his head down, he didnt want to be recognised by anyone just yet, if people learnt that he was alive, it could cause trouble.

Arriving at his destination shortly he paid the man and headed inside a townhouse,locking the door behind him he removed his coat throwing it to the floor,next came his scarf,the hallway was dark,light only came from the many scented candles that were scattered around,passing several rooms he could hear many sounds of pleasure pulsating around the place that were making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He was only interested in one room though, heading right the very last room, he knocked.

Waiting ever so patiently the door swung open freely,he entered having the door closed behind him and locked finding no one inside at first. She liked to play this game with him,it was her way of teasing him. He turned his head hearing the sound of stiletto heels approaching him.

She breathed heavily sneaking up behind him she reached up and whispered seductively in his ear" I knew you couldn't resist me"she smiled,letting out a little moan "take off your clothes,and lets get started."

He turned his head feeling beads of nervous sweats appear in the corner of his forehead,doing as she asked he watched as she walked away wearing what could only be described as not alot,he gulped "what if I refuse?"

Irene lightly chuckled "you know our arrangement,you do what I want for your safety,now strip, or am I going to have to make you?"

Sherlock forced a smile and gave her a nod "whatever you want, i'm yours."

Irene smirked and winked "good puppy,now come to mummy"admiring his rather muscular tone body she pulled him onto her rather luxurious four poster bed designed for many purposes,laid with silk sheets,she growled running her fingernails down his chest

Unable to resist temptation,Sherlock went in for a kiss,something inside him gagging for it.

Irene immediately pushed him away using her whip using such abrupt force to scold him"down boy."she smirked "if your bad,i'll have to tie you up."

Sherlock glanced up his cheek stinging,she was certainly a fiesty one and smirked "you know you can't really do that because theres a 99.9% chance i'd get out,its simple."

Irene laughed hysterically now "oh honey you are adorable but come on,you remember the last time you tried to outplay me how that turned out?"

Crouched up in the middle of the bed"yes I won."he said bluntly.

Irene clearly not amused by that "well I wont be making that mistake again." not continue the conversation further,she forcefully pulled him into a kiss,tongues dancing together in a waltz,letting out a moan she reached for a pair of handcuffs carefully distracting him as he cuffed one of his hands to the post,then moving onto the other one. She smirked "don't assume to think your smarter than me,your merely my puppet Mr Holmes,admit it,you kinda like it when I take control."

It took Sherlock a minute to realise he was bound to the bed and grinned"do what you want to me,but i'll never admit anything,this is just a business deal. I saved your life you saved mine, we're square."

Irene licked her lips,she had had enough of the talk "silence now,time to play." reaching over to her toybox she pulled out a leather ball gag and tightly wrapped it round his mouth, feeling her heart pounding in her chest as she made her property for the day completely perfect "beautiful."

Finishing off her masterpiece she removed her outfit letting it slide off the bed to the floor "you like what you see do you?"

Sherlock lay there,his whole body on fire as she toyed with him,he would never admit this to himself but the way 'the woman' made him feel,it was like nothing he had ever experienced in his life.

She explored every part of his body "I've got to have you."without further ado she began what she set out to do in the first place.

Sliding herself inside his magnificent body she ravished every part of him adoring every part of it,removing the gag now,it was no fun if she didnt hear his cries of pleasure,she was going to make sure that she blew his mind.

Tightening his grip on his restraints he tried his best to free himself,bugger she was actually defeating him,this wasn't right. "oh good god."he forced his eyes shut,his breathing becoming deep and heavy as Irene pounded into him.

Irene curved her body so she was lying right on top of him picking up her pace as she abused every part of him until 'he begged for mercy..twice.'

"Stop...stop it now...no wait...no dont stop"his mind had become fuzzy,not really thinking straight now,the affect this woman had on him was very puzzling to him.

Picking up the pace more now,pushing into him at a punishing pace she let her dominant side take control grabbbing hold of him by hair dark curly hair she roughly pulled his head up "strike one".

Sherlock looked into her eyes tears in his eyes shaking his head "NO...you won't make me,you'll have to kill me." he groaned feeling his tendons stretch from being pulled up.

Irene pouted "now now precious,no need for that,I can see it in your eyes you want me to, you want to me stop,then make me."

She wouldnt stop,he knew that for a fact,she was certainly clever but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of beating him this time. "you love me,thats why this isn't going to work,you want to punish the opposite,but how can you when you have all these feelings for me",he managed to lay his head down on the soft goose feathered pillow looking into her eyes as she slowly explored him.

Irenes eyes widened _how the hell does he do that?_ Her lips quivered eyes now filling up with tears,admitting her feelings with just the look in her eyes. She rolled off him absolutely furious with herself for letting her guard down for the second time. Turning away from him for a moment climbing off the bed she grabbed her skimpy dressing gown and wrapped it around her naked body reaching in the pocket for the keys freeing her lover from his restraints.

Sherlocks arms fell limp,his whole body aching all over "well that was a very interesting experiment,thanks for th-" he felt his jaw jolt out of place as felt the cold rough leather of the writing crop hit him hard causing him to stumble to the floor,she used her heel to turn him round so he was looking up at him.

She smiled down at him stroking his cheek with the writing crop"your welcome..same time next week then?"she winked and struck him once more causing him to black out.

Two days later he found himself back at Mollys in bed and unable to move a muscle,he groaned slowly turning his head feeling like he had one massive hangover. He tried to sit up but felt someone push him down.

"Don't get up,its best if you don't." John sat beside his bedside and sighed,looking pale as a ghost,he would lecture him about this later on,for now his main focus was getting his friend back on his feet "are you okay?"

Sherlock rested his head feeling a little dizzy letting out a little smile and gave him a nod"I'm in love."

...


	3. Chapter 3

Playing God-Chapter 3

Day 3 and he was still in agony,atleast now he could actually move,sitting up in bed he turned to the bedside table a single red rose lay beside him with a note attached to it, he reached over, and turned it over to read the note.

_'Did my heart love 'til now? Forswear its sight. For I never saw true beauty til this night.' IA_

Sherlock felt a lump at the back of his throat, he pulled himself out of the bed tossing the covers aside and put his dressing gown on staring at the note, he knew this was dangerous, but there was something about this woman something that made him unable to resist her.

"oh good your up"

Sherlock spun round,shocked finding John standing in the doorway,clearly pissed off, turning himself away he put the red rose down on the bed, not uttering a word to him, he took a seat on the edge of the bed and sighed.

John leant against the doorway arms folded "I want answers Sherlock,whats going,since when do you live here at Mollys,what happened after the fall?"

Sherlock gave him the silent treatment pulling himself back up trying to push aside him to leave the room.

"no,no your not leaving this room until you explain yourself,what the hell happened to you?"

Sherlock shook his head" I can't John, it is not the time, please can you just leave it, I'm fine,thats all that matters."

John gritted his teeth finally cracking punching Sherlock hard in the face "your not fine Sherlock,have you looked in the mirror lately,your not acting like yourself right now, okay maybe your more of a dick than usual, but we were friends Sherlock you trusted me and instead your playing games with HER,keeping secrets,what is wrong with you?"

Sherlock looked down at the ground shaking his head "I dont have friends,you were just my partner,my room mate thats all nothing more."

John looked hurt by that comment,not believing what he was saying for a second, it was like the rooftop allover again "why are you saying this to me?"

Sherlock clenched his fist"BECAUSE ITS TRUE"he snapped eyes filled with pain and sorrow.

John rubbed his lips together angry and upset with the way he was dealing with it "and you think your new playmate is your friend, I thought you were smarter than this can't you see she's using you?" He was that angry that he just let all his emotions out at once about to walk away from him he stopped himself "I believed in you Sherlock, I believed that everything that people were saying about you was a lie but maybe they were right,maybe you are a fraud" with that he walked off.

Sherlock stood there his whole mind and body numb, actual tears beginning to roll down his face, composing himself he reached for his phone and put it to his ear turning to the rose on the bed"I got your gift...I need to see you right away,meet me,same time same place."he hung up and got himself changed.

John paced around Mollys living room nervously trying to think of something to do. He had been filled in on pretty much everything that Molly knew,from Irene Adler to how he got here,he just wanted Sherlock to tell him. There was only one thing he didnt know how Sherlock survived in the first place.

Molly frowned watching as John paced around the room "can you sit,please your making me nervous."

"We have to do something Molly I think he's in trouble."

Molly shook his head "this is Sherlock remember,he does things like this maybe its best to let him handle whatever emotional breakdown he's having on his own."

John shook his head placing his hands up against the dining table in which they were surrounded by "he's been gone 6 months,why would he choose now to come find me? He came to me for help Molly I know it,he just won't admit it to himself."

John paced around the room some more biting on his nails nervously"I need you to tell me what happened after you brought him,after the fall please."he begged.

Molly looked up at him sadly and forced a weak smile "you better take a seat then."

_Sherlock stood on the edge of the rooftop saying his last words to John atleast according to John it would, closing his eyes he plumeted to his death feeling for a moment like he could fly,his life flashing before his eyes the last image he had in his mind was John,everything went black after that._

_He woke up in the morgue lying on a metal table wearing nothing but a gown he frowned not impressed unsure how he got sat up looking around him no evidence suggesting that he really had died,another body lay there beside his table,pulling the sheet off slightly revealing a dead Jim Moriaty, his arch nemesis,gone. He covered him up once more and smirked finding a suit hanging up behind him,it was expensive tailored to absolutely perfection,someone with an exceptional amount of money would of bought this. He graciously put it on and left to thank the person who had somehow saved his life._

_Molly returned holding a cup of coffee in her hand which she had gotten from the cafe across the road. She wasn't surprised to find Sherlocks body missingit was after all her who had pulled Sherlock away,set up a way of making the fall easier for him. She watching the whole thing made sure to the let him land in a way that it wouldn't kill him._

John stared back at Molly startled "wait, wait it was you,you saved him...how?"

Molly smiled weakly at him"I erm was waiting in a truck I hired for the day nearby he landed inside it,I needed to keep you away so you wouldnt see so-"

John frowned trying to piece it all together"the biker rider,he knocked me to the ground."

Molly nodded "I quickly got him out made it look like he was dead whilst you were distracted, and well you know the rest-"

John was absolutely gobsmacked the sheer brilliance of it"your brilliant I mean honestly you are amazing,but then wait who was it we buried?"

Molly smiled weakly sitting back in her seat "the man in the coffin,the one who everyone believes is Sherlock, in the coffin is Jim Moriaty."

Johns face lit up pulling himself up he ran his hands through his hair "Molly, I could kiss you, you're a should've told me but I love you"

"Erm,thank you, Sherlock doesnt know atleast I don't think he does,I assume he thinks Irene saved him."

John pulled her up from her seat "You need to tell him the truth okay,please he needs to know,Irene is using him,like last time, you know what he was like the first time he met her."

"okay,i'll do it,i'll go up now tell him everything I just told you." Molly smiled weakly about to leave the room when she stopped turning to face John once more "im sorry I didnt tell you,he came to me wanting help,I just wanted to keep him safe."

John nodded in understanding "Just go tell him the truth."

He was left alone for a moment a feeling of relief washing over him as he got a bit of closure from the truth but this still didnt change that fact that something inside his best friend was broken.

"We have a problem"came the sound of Molly rushing down the stairs "Sherlock, he's gone and he left this." he handed John a post it note,

_'I'm sorry John,forgive me. SH'_


	4. Chapter 4

Playing God-Chapter 4

John forced himself out of his seat furious,relief quickly changing to stress "he's gone to her,he has to of done."

"What do you want to do?"

John rubbed his lips together nervously "I...erm I dont know yet,we need to find her,thats going to be a challenge."

"Sh-Should I go to Lestrade,he was Sherlocks friend maybe he can help?" she stuttered pulling her hair back off her face.

Pacing himself once more he shook his head "NO..the more people who learn that Sherlocks alive the dangerous it will become,we can't involve the police,if we're going to save him we have to do this ourselves."

Sherlock put his hands in his pockets,waiting patiently, he removed his phone from his pocket checking the time,they were 10 minutes late.

Sneaking up on him she went up on her tip toes and whispered in his ear"Boo." she grinned "did you like my gift?"

Irene smiled wickedly spinning him round to face him "feeling better my love?"

Sherlock stared at her"I dont like roses."he cleared his throat "I need to speak with you about something urgently."

Irene smiled pouting " oh come on,lets get to that later shall we,why not mix business with pleasure?"

"no, not tonight...this is serious."

Irene tugged on his shirt running her hands gently towards his neck "oh I know...you want to know,was i really there to save your life? Why dont you use that brilliant mind of yours and figure it out,I told you it was me but prove it if you want."she shrugged her shoulders.

"I...I don't know,thats the terrifying thing I don't remember anything,so please enlighten me,what happened?"

Studying her body language she cleverly disguised herself.

"I told you." she reached out taking his hand in hers "you've never been in love before have you?"

Sherlock smiled up at her "hmm,I think this meeting is over."

John typed away on his laptop writing his first blog entry in months,it wasn't anything of interest mostly how he had been feeling,still selling the illusion to his followers how he was dealing with the loss of Sherlock.

Hearing the front door open,he stopped typing glancing up to see who it was, Molly was out getting the shopping so it could be her returning. Pulling himself up he saw Sherlock come through not saying a word to him. "Where have you been?"

Sherlock threw himself to the sofa sitting forward avoiding eye contact with him "out,what are you doing here,shouldn't you be back home?"

"Molly let me over and don't change the subject, you know you can't keep this up,I know theres something up and theres stuff your not telling me and okay I get it you don't want to talk about it,but sooner or later your going to have to open up to us. We're worried for you Sherlock,all of us are" a sincere tone in his voice.

Sherlock turned to face him now his hand shaking as he reached up" Worried? About me,whatever for?" he kept his eyes fixed on the floor,avoiding eye contact with John still. There was an awkward silence for what felt like 10 minutes but probably only lasted a minute." I can't..I cant tell you anything because I don't know"he let out a heavy sigh "I've been having these blackouts where certain moments don't make sense,like did I really jump of that building or is my mind actually playing tricks on me,which is impossible because i dont forget things,but then it must of happened because I was dead,really dead i know that now,someone must of found me,because when I woke up I was alive in the morgue"he rambled looking up at John who looked completely confused "and now you,your questioning me about weather im real or a fake you know what John yes your right im questioning it too, what if the great Sherlock Holmes dead or alive is a big fat nothing, and then theres her,playing me making me think im ordinary, THERE are holes in my mind and...I...I'm afraid."he laughed nervously trembling "I'm afraid."

John stared over at his friend sadly "Sherlock...what you've been through,its understandable to feel this way-"

"Don't-"he snapped back.

"Just shut up a minute and let me get this out okay..your my best friend and no matter what anyone else says I believe in you Sherlock,I always have and I always will,im sorry if I gave you any reason to think otherwise."

Sherlock panted heavily running his hands through his hair trembling letting out another nervous laugh"you need to let me go John, its not safe to be around me anymore."

Hearing his message tone chime he shakily pulled his phone out of his pocket 'I miss you,lets have dinner tonight? IA' he ignored the message immediately slipping it back in his pocket.

John frowned shaking his head "im not leaving you,let me help you,wheres Irene Adler?"

Sherlock sat there silently once more zoning out.

John rolled his eyes as he gave him the silent treatment again "right then,shall I just leave you too it then?" he was clearly dissapointed but he expected it from him. Leaving him in peace he left Mollys deciding to let his friend come to him when he was ready.

Sherlock heard the front door close,sitting there in silence,he took a deep breath trying to compose himself, his body and mind once again playing tricks on him,it was something that was out of his control, he couldnt stop it. Running his fingers through his hair he felt carefully stared at his shaking hand,he gritted his teeth trying to stop it.

"Stop it...just stop it now."he told himself,the anger of not being able to control his emotions troubling him. He pulled himself up pacing around the room frantically, he needed a distraction, when things got like this he would usually worked on a new experiment or compose but he didnt have any of them.

It finally all got too much for him, flashbacks of the rooftop came crawling back to him, letting out all of his frustrations he trashed the living room "THERES NOTHING WRONG WITH ME"he screamed out tugging on his hair now letting it all out tears rolling down his face. Collapsing to the floor he sat on the floor sobbing away.

He looked down seeing a shadow approaching him, turning, he looked up startled at the figure standing before him "you?" another two appeared grabbing hold of him ,one of the henchmen taking out a syringe filled with some yellowish type substance pulling up his sleeve he slide the needle into his arm quickly pushing the pump down until all of the stuff was in his system. "You were...you we..you tricked me-"his words came out slurred, passing out almost instantly.

Irene casually walked through the living room a very satisfied look on her face as she stared down at him,touching up her lipstick "put him in the trunk, we have a plane to catch."

...


	5. Chapter 5

Playing god- Chapter 5

Molly dropped her keys as she approached her front door "bugger"she cursed trying her best to reach out and grab them,it took her a moment to realise that the front door was already open,she swallowed hard,her heart pounding in her chest as she slowly opened the door dropping the shopping by the front door, she sensed something was wrong the moment she walked down the hall, panic suddenly filled with terror as she headed into the living room "H-Hello, is anyone there?" Not to sound like some cliched damsel in distress that you would find in some horror movie,but it was just an instinct thing it had to be said.

Getting no reply she suddenly realised that the living room had be trashed "oh shit"she went to grab the house phone finding a message spray painted on the wall, her eyes widened reaching for the house phone for real now and hurried up the stairs going into Sherlocks room "John...are you okay where are you...no no you have to come back, I think Sherlocks been kidnapped."

John headed into the living room holding two mugs full of nice warm tea handing one to Molly who was still shaken up "I shouldn't of left him, this is all my fault, I knew something wasn't right and I ignored it."

Molly wrapped her blanket snuggly around her "this is isn't your fault John."

"He told me to forget about him"he let out a deep heavy sighed rubbing his forehead"he knew he was in trouble and I just walked away."he furrowed his brow pulling himself suddenly getting an idea "Lock the door behind me I need to be somewhere." without letting Molly speak another word he was out of the house.

TWO DAYS LATER

"Wakey Wakey, rise and shine,its play tiiiime"

His eyes were heavy but Sherlock felt himself stirring from his comatose state, he moaned his vision blurred,feeling as though he had been hit over the head with an iron brick, everything was dark, his capturers had something over his head, a sack of some sort, it smelt sweet whatever it was, he was restrained, his hands tied up behind his back with handcuffs and his ankles tied with rope, he must of been out of it for a while.

"Wh-where am I?"he slurred, unable to move,they must been keeping him drugged.

His capter smirked resting his hands up against Sherlocks thighs "far away from Baker street and that little bitch,I can assure you that Mr Holmes,rumor has it you died read it in paper,pity cause you were such an inspiration to so many."

Sherlock felt uneasy about his surroundings he sniffed about but was unable to determine where he was.

"What do you want with me?" disorientated and sick he tried to move his head,but felt dizzy whenever he moved.

"I want you to confess your sins Sherlock, to everything,to all of the lies and to all the people you lead on...thats all I want, is your confession."

The felt the bag being ripped of him with such abrupt force he felt the fabric pierce his skin, he looked around him familarising himself with his surroundings,finding himself in a darkened boxed room with one window,there were two men standing either side of him keeping guard, he smirked"these your lapdogs? They're not neccessary."

"They're my protection, my insurance,if you will"he smirked moving out of the darkness "Gosh its sooo good to see you Sherlock."

Jim Moriaty stood like a king about to be crowned an almost sinister smile on his face.

Sherlock shook his head and lightly chuckled turning his face away from him "your not real,this is just a trick,the drugs playing with my mind."

Moriaty licked his lips and shrugged "whatever makes this better for you,but I still owe you, the fall,its not over yet."

John pushed through the double doors like a man on a mission checking out all the usual spots "MYCROFT...I need a word with you..MYCROFT?" he forced his way through everyone storming into his office "You better not have anything to do with this or I swear I will kill you?"

Mycroft glanced up from his desk and raised an eyebrow "Dr Watson I have alot of work to do,do tell me what it is your blabbering on about,we are no longer on speaking terms remember?"

John frowned he actually sounded geniuely in the dark "you don't know...Sherlock, he's alive and in big trouble,if you know anything please help me,we need to save him."

"CONFESS-"he glanced up signalling one of his men to do his bidding.

Sherlock felt his jaw crack the chair falling to the floor "NO"he grunted laying there uncomfortably his arms twisted in an awkward position.

"You want to do this the hard way,very well then,if you want ot put your companions lives in danger then so be it just think about who you'd be leaving behind, Lestrade,that lovely landlady of yours oh and Dr Watson."he grinned knowing that would crack a nerve.

Sherlock tugged on the restraints "NO...dont you hurt them-"

Mycroft licked his lips pulling himself up off his seat"well he certainly does surpirse me,but I cant help you John i'm sorry, I don't where he is?" he looked down continuing with his work.

John scoffed in his face "unbelieveable, your brothers life is at stake right now and you choose to do sod all about it, you know what forget it, I don't even know why I bother."he threw his hands up in the air admitting defeat about to walk out his office when he heard some sort of static appearing from one of the monitors, he turned round curiously heading round toward the back of the desk to Mycrofts laptop as video feed suddenly appearing.

"SUUUURPRISE, I'm not dead...hellooo boys and girls" he did a little wave to the camera "It's story time,are you all sitting comfortably,good now lets begin, once upon a time a hero fell from grace leaving all his friends behind"he pulled a sad face "boohoo...but fear not my children because out of the ashes our hero rose again only to be captured by a nasty evil villian...boo"he pulled himself away from the camera revealing a very bloody and beaten up Sherlock Holmes "to save our fallen hero a certain Doctor must come to his rescue by solving the evil villians riddles before the ticking clock runs out...tick tock tick tock...the end" Jim glared right at the camera "times running out Dr Watson,better be quick"he laughed madly.

Staring at the monitor unable to take his eyes off it he felt the bitter sting of tears fill in his eyes, "OH my god...Sher-lock?"

The screen went black now and all that wrote on the screen was: Video feed offline.


	6. Chapter 6

Playing God-Chapter 6

John felt his whole body go numb staring back at the black monitor still, it was just like when Sherlock had jumped,it was just like this moment only worse.

"I feel sick,I I think i'm going to be sick."he leant up against the desk trying to remain calm "that sneaky bastard"his heart rate increased sweat dripping from his forehead taking deep breaths "now will you help me you arrogant ass?"he glared up at Mycroft.

Mycroft simply nodded at him"we'll be intouch, we'll find him John,we'll bring him home."

John stared into space becoming all fidgetty walking out of his office without saying another word.

Moriaty chuckled pulling Sherlock up off the ground"That was fun...wasnt that fun?" staring down at his nemisis he grinned.

"Do you honestly think Johns going to fall for this,he'll know that this is a trap?"

Jim hummed a little tune to himself closing his eyes"Oh I dont doubt that for a second,but you see he has one weakness and thats you, I think if it came to it he would die for you, and that is just beeeeautiful."

Sherlock gritted his teeth figuring out in his head how Moriaty could've faked his own death,I mean he saw him with his own eyes shoot himself. "whats all this about huh, are you really that determined to ruin my life?"

"Well obviously...and your making so easy for me." he shot a look at one of his men,then folded his arms pacing slowly.

Sherlock gripped his hands up against the chair arm rests,his whole body tense as he looked up at the tall bulky bodyguard holding a black case. "you know if you want me to talk,drugging me really isn't going to-"he gasped for breath feeling the strong poison seeping through his veins.

Moriaty smirked turning back to face his hostage a little bounce in his step slapping his face to make sure he was completely paralysed"I will burn you Sherlock...trust me when I say this,I WILL destroy you before your precious pet finds you."

3 weeks later

"Any leads?"

"I'm sorry John theres nothing new,please stop ringing me,when I find something i'll call?"

John slammed the phone down hard it not even going down properly,trying to calm himself down but how could he when he knew his friend,his only friend was gone allover again.

"SHIT...FUCKING BOLLOCKS,SHIT".

Residing back at 221b Baker street he took a seat on his chair,staring back at the spot where Sherlock used to zone out for several hours at a time,or a place where he would play his violin composing soothing symphonies in his ear,clenching his fists,the palms of his hands becoming clammy from the stress of knowing that Sherlock was in trouble, in times like this Sherlock would know what to do.

Pulling himself up off his seat he went into Sherlocks bedroom,although it didnt look much like a bedroom anymore,instead the walls where covered in several details of different locations in which Sherlock could be,all the clues he recieved,everything to the finest details,none of it making any sense.

"What am I supposed to do..Sherlock,I..I dont know how to help you..just please, I can't do this again..I can't lose you."

His phone tone rang,making him jump out of his skin,pulling it out of his pocket he frowned _Unknown number-John we need to meet,four seasons,Canary Wharf,3pm._

John stared at the message for a moment,this was another clue,it had to left the room.

"Mrs Hudson,i'm going out,don't know when i'll back."

Mrs Hudson came rushing out making a fuss "Oh where are you off to now eh? Don't you go getting yourself in trouble again."

"I think i've got a lead okay...look don't you worry about me i'll be okay." he patted his landlady on the shoulder.

"well you better,I already lost one of my boys I won't lose another one."she sighed heavily,shaking her head as John walked out.

Holding his arm out attracting one of the taxi drivers,he got inside "Canary Wharf please and make it quick."

The drive there seemed to last forever,paying the man he quickly got out finding the Carlton Hotel,checking his watch it read 2.38pm,okay so he was early but he was determined to find out exactly who this was,even if it was trap he didn't care.

Pushing through all the people he finally made it inside the hotel lobby. The chandlier being the main attraction,he couldnt quite take his eyes off it,it was quite spectacular but that wasn't why he was here. Nothing really stood out for him,infact there was no one really here. He was early,he'll wait.

3.00pm on the dot he scanned the lobby for anything suspious he sighed heavily becoming frustrated as no one approached him.

He immediately got distracted by what seemed like an arguement at the concierge desk,it got his attention for a few minutes when he felt someone slip something in his pocket. He gasped looking up finding a woman leaving the hotel not even bothering to check what was inside his pocket,instead he did what anyone would do,go after her. He hurried out the hotel finding no sign of the mystery woman at first it wasnt until he saw a glimpse of her face that he knew, he ran cornering her into an alley "where is he? WHERE IS HE?"

Irene was covered from head to toe a small smile on her face "all that anger isn't doing your blood pressure any good."

John slammed his hand against the wall full of rage using his other one keeping her pinned against the wall "I am not playing games,where is he?"

Irene looked into his eyes and frowned "wow he was right,you do care about him?"He sighed "I've put in your pocket a camera phone,its got everything you need to know...i'm sorry but thats all I can give you...I made a mistake,and im truely sorry for knows i've given you that he'll kill me"

"Is..is he okay,alive atleast?"

"Not for long he won't be,he's in pretty bad shape,I didn't know it was going to come down to this John I promise you"she rubbed her lips together.

John laughed in her face "well you're an idiot."

Irene nodded "I would watch the last video first,you'll get your answers from that."

John felt his stomach clench,scared giving her a nod"thank you"he said geniuely,letting her go.

Irene walked away slipping off her disguise and smiled pleased with herself calling a number "he bought it,he'll probably be with you sooner than you think. See you later my love."with that he hung up.

Moriaty slipped his phone back in his pocket and smiled satisfied, he circled the chair where his enemy was still bound tugging at his matted curly and slightly longer locks "you hear that honey...your lover shall be with us soon to witness you fall."

Sherlock could hardly keep his eyes open,mostly due to the fact he had been beaten severely,he swallowed hard unable to speak,the drugs they were using keeping him paralysed,a single tear rolling down his face.

END OF CHAPTER 6


	7. Chapter 7

Playing God-Chapter 7

John had never moved so fast in his entire life, he knew this was it,the final chapter,it was his last chance to get Sherlock to safety.

"Are you in the office...well you better get your arse in there immediately,I have something..something big,i'll meet you there." hanging up his phone he hurried to get another taxi,heading back Mycrofts as fast as he could,his whole body vibrating.

He removed the camera phone from his pocket,luckily for him this one didnt have a passcode,he waited until he was at his office before watching the footage that part he was dreading the most, he discovered there were some photos on file. Intrigued he opened one of the files and gulped quickly closing it again.

Eventually he arrived at Mycrofts office strolling inside walking at a quick pace.

"Turn on the monitor..NOW"he demanded,hooking the phone up to his laptop looking up at the 42" screen up above them. Finding the last video he let it stream.

_"Is this,this thing on...oh goody..John my boy if your watching this,it means times almost up for dear Sherlock...im dissapointed in you for not finding him sooner."Moriaty looking crazier as ever stood right up against the camera. He pouted pulling back revealing to the camera an unrecognizable Sherlock Holmes._

_"Okay so heres the deal Doctor,i'll give you the location if you can get to him in time then i'll let him go,if you fail to make it in the next 24hrs you'll find your precious Sherlock with a bullet in his head."he took a long pause staring right at the camera "Saint Petersburg..happy hunting". he winked at the camera and then turned it off._

John stared back at the blank screen gritting his teeth with such rage he actually had to restrain himself from punching something "I swear to god im going to kill him."

Mycroft surprisenly remained calm I suppose that was the fact him and Sherlock never really got on even if deep inside he loved him dearly,so he felt it easy not to show any remorse "is there anything else on this thing?"he asked reaching over to have a look finding the photos having a look through them.

"Saint Petersburg could mean anything,either Russia and isn't there one in Florida too, sneaky bastard,he could be anywhere."

"John-"

"How the hell we supposed to find him...I mean both places are huge,he could be anywhere, he's going to die allover again,probably for real this time."

"John listen to me...I know where he is"

John continued to ramble away to himself,only hearing the end of what Mycroft was saying "I'm sorry what,how do you know where he is?" he rolled his eyes "yeah nevermind"

"Just trust me,he's in Saint Petersburg,Russia,we'll get the first flight out tonight."

John shook his head at him "no...no i'm going alone,this is about me and him Why Russia?"

Mycroft shook his head "Oh don't be such a fool Dr Watson,this is what he wants,both of you alone so he can kill you both,you're going to need someone smart enough to help you."

John clearly wasn't impressed "you don't think i'm smart enough to get him out?"

"Well obviously,you came to me from beginning remember...i'll book us on the next flight,i'll text you the details." Mycroft slipped his hands into his pockets and strolled out leaving John alone.

The sun was setting spreading across the horizon, the night was indeed young, John who had been sitting for hours waiting for the call from Mycroft was growing increasingly impatient "AHH sod this im going alone."

Heading quickly down the stairs he grabbed his passport and slammed the front door getting the first taxi he found heading to the airport.

As soon as he got through security he waited as patiently as he could for his plane to be ready to board.

A hour passed and he was ready to board, getting into his seat he fidgetted so many thoughts going through his head thinking he was already too late.

That was the worst part,the fear of not knowing.

"Yes im already here,Mycroft I don't give a fuck what you think,you were taking too long so I went on my own, now do you know where they're keeping him or not"

As he left the Pulkovo airport he found his way to the taxi rank getting inside the first car parked "okay okay...are you sure..right okay, no don't argue with me,i'm here now,i'm going."he hung up giving the driver instructions on where he was going luckily for him the driver understood English,wrapping up not used to this weather looked out the window admiring the scenery.

The driver pulled up outside a warehouse in the middle of nowhere,this seemed like a likely place to hold a hostage,the driver not too sure.

"erm..how much?"

John practically slammed the money in his hand hurrying out of the car and let out a small sigh bracing himself for never leaving the building,he knew this was a trap but he didn't care,even if this meant this was the last time he would see Sherlock again than that was good enough for him,atleast he tried.

He carefully opened the double doors trying to keep a low profile so to keep the element of surprise,but I guess he wasnt that smart.

Being greeted by two rather large gentlemen, ones you really wouldn't to be caught alone in a dark alley type cornered him "alright lets keep this civil shall we,i'm unarmed."

He probably shouldnt of said anything. They blindfolded him then escorted him up two flights of stairs. He heard a knock on the door having the blindfold removed from him he was taken inside a long and very dark room and forced to sit. He sat there in silence.

The lights immediately illuminated into life causing Johns eyes to shift,he squinted his eyes looking straight ahead of him quickly his eyes eyes widened hurrying to his friends side.

"SHERLOCK..Sherlock wake up look at me"he lifted his head feeling tears form in the corners of his eyelids,panicked he checked for a pulse,he was alive but barely "Come on we need to get you out of here."

Sherlocks eyes were open knowing and hearing Johns voice but was unable to speak,not until the drugs wore off anyway and knew that wouldn't be for a while.

He pulled at the cable ties now keeping him tied to the chair freeing his arms atleast"can you hear me...i'm going to get you out of here,I promise."

Moriaty clapped his hands "OH well isn't that just the cutest."

John quickly spun round resisting the urge to choke the life out of him "I am going to rip your heart out."

Moriaty let out a light chuckle "Oh thats sweet John,I'm glad we've gotten to the point in our relationship where we can be honest with each other" he glared now tilting his head to the side "didn't think you would be stupid enough to come,but then you are each others weaknesses,I sense a little deja vu only this time I wont be stupid enough to let you both go."

John gulped raising his arms up "okay..i surrender...you hear me Jim I surrender,you've got what you want, im all yours,so just kill us already."

Moriaty merely shook his head at him "NO NO NO...come on John dont you get it,I dont want to kill you,I just wanted you to see,just how powerful I really am,that i took him down and how unstoppable I am..oh its like poetry to my ears,I took down the great Sherlock Holmes" he held his arms out gloriously absorbing it all in,he was on his throne and that made him feel invinsible.

"So your claiming to be a god..no one is that powerful Moriaty not even you."

Moriaty raised an eyebrow pointing a finger over at his arch nemesis "LOOK at him John..I've beaten him,the great Sherlock Holmes will never be the same again...he's a fallen angel never to be whole again."

"Your wrong...he is so much more than that, he is a hero,he's special and mark my words we WILL stop you."

Moriaty glared back at him "Is that a threat..IS IT?"he snapped"NO ONE CAN STOP ME,I WILL BURN YOU"he approached him holding his arms out to strangle him only to see the recieveing end of a bullet,shot from a sniper rifle.

Man down.

John ducked,he wasn't expecting that at all,not even bothering to check if he was dead he went back over to Sherlock freeing the rest of him and helped him up,feeling him stumble "its okay...your safe now."wrapping his arms round his shoulder he helped carry him out and down the stairs looking over him a sense of relief washing over him,he was alive..he saved him and you could tell by the look in the consulting detectives eyes that he was happy to see him. "Your welcome."

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Sherlock was awoken by a loud ringing from what sounded like a heart monitor in his ear, he was in a hospital,He hated hospitals. His eyes flickered open unable to move his head that far but spotted a familar face in the corner of his eye.

"You know I hate hospitals." his words came out slurred,the drugs Moriaty were keeping him on beginning to wear off.

John smiled weakly sitting forward "I know but I had to,you were dying."

Sherlock rolled his eyes feeling weak inside but not making that obvious not that he would be able to fool John "oh don't be so dramatic."

John just laughed,he was back to his old self again "okay then well remind me not to save your life again next time then." he pulled himself off his seat going to leave.

Sherlock grabbed his arm weakly looking up at him desperately and smiled weakly,this was probably the hardest few words he would ever say "Thank you John."

John frowned and smiled back giving him a nod" your welcome,just don't be an idiot next time."

THE END


End file.
